The Friends
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: What would happen if Youko Kurama had thief shadows he never knew about, what if those very thieves happened to turn up and change the course of the Hakusho gang's lives. COMPLETE
1. Before Time

The friends Story #1

By Krsytal Fox

Krystal Fox: Now My friend will tell you what I want to tell you all first.

Youkiya: Do I have to do this?

Krystal Fox: Yes now do it.

Youkiya: Fine. Krystal Fox does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters only the ones she created are her own. There it's done now I can go back to the riddle book volume #1.

Nakine: What's going on? Oh, NO Not the Riddle Book!!!!!

Krystal Fox: I'm trying to start a story now let it begin all right!!!

Nakine: Alright, Alright don't get grouchy Here's the Story Of the Friends By Krystal Fox

Contents:

Chapter 1 Before Time

Chapter 2 A twist of fate

Chapter 3 Fate again changes

Chapter 4 The search begins

Chapter 5 Thoughts

Chapter 6 Transformations begin

Chapter 7 The journey

Chapter 8 And the plot thickens

Chapter 9 The first few days, fights begin

Chapter 10 Fun comes with friendship

Chapter 11 The fights continue

Chapter 12 Wind vs. Crystal and Earth vs. Fire

Chapter 13 To death?

Chapter 14 Words not easily forgotten

Chapter 15 Memories

Chapter 16 Final fights: 3 and a one half of one

Chapter 17 What ever happened to the two stupidest?

Chapter 18 The final one half and ending of the tournament

Chapter 19 The wish and the escape

Chapter 20 And in the end

Chapter 1 Before Time

Let me begin this tale of what was before all this happened. Youkiya Solar was a fox not just a normal fox but a kitsune fox. Not just a normal kitsune fox but also a rare crystal fox. This meant her rose whip and all her plants would resemble the plant but be full crystal ice

. She when not a beautiful sleek silver fox with green/blue tipped ears and 9 tails was a tall beautiful Yoko with silver hair fox ears silver and tipped with green/blue. Her eyes were gold with green inside of that and silver echoing deeper into that.

She was a thief, though she was not known she cleverly hid her thievery behind the famous thief Yoko Kurama. Every time she stole they thought it was the fox Kitsune Kurama. For her clever ways of undoing all the safes and enchanted locks she could undo with only a couple slips of her hand.

But she wasn't alone she had a companion and friend in her heisting. (Plus other friends that will not be mentioned till later) She was a powerful fire/bat demon who also had wings like a bat demon. Her eyes were golden with red sparkling through them whenever they had to get rid of someone. And when angry, deep within those eyes there was a deep red. Both had claws Youkiya had silver claws that could cut 1,000 demons in half if she desired.

While her friend, Nakine had black claws that burst into flame if she was angry at anything her hair was jet black and also flamed if angry but not red like her claws but a deadly red fire that had black fire streaming through it.

They were close friends no on could have closer friends then them. They had a special gift. They together were so powerful that they could destroy all two worlds at once if they desired.


	2. A twist of Fate

Krystal Fox: To begin the story again...Kurama would you do the honors?

Kurama: Why? All it is, is you saying you don't own my personal character and other charcters.

Krystal Fox: Because Fox boy i could get sued if I don't properly say it for everyone to see.

Kurama: Of all my years here as a human I still don't understand this.

Krystal Fox: WOULD YOU JUST SAY IT!!!!

Kurama: Fine you bozo of an author. Krystal Fox does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. (though she wished that she did) though the charcters in this story are her own so if you want to use her charcters use them with her permission.

Krystal fox: You called me a bozo..you called me a bozo, YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!

Chapter 2 A twist of Fate

One day a tragic thing happened Nakine went alone to her fire demon village and while she was there a fire broke out in the town. The fire wouldn't kill any of the fire demonsbut they could be killed if a pillar or somethig heavy landed on them.

Nakine was just turning to leave a burning house a small pillar collasped and landed on her headkncking her unconscious.

When she woke she remembered nothing except her name. All she knew before was lost so she stayed in the village trying to remember her past.

While that had happened Youkiyra heard that her friend was killed; sad at this ,not mistrusting the demons who brought the news knew it was time to move on.

SO she stole away to the human world and transformed herself in to a college student studying botany. Unknown to her, her thieving ways had been found out and the Prince of the Spirit World desired for her to join his side , workign for him, but he had yet to find her.

Youkiyra transformed into a rather slender woman with golden hair and cat green eyesHer hair was almost past her waist. She was mysterious to all about her. She was on her last year in college and was getting all A's and was able to walk down the halls and streets, everywhere she went and have heads turn as she walked by.

Nakine was slowly remebering things that didn't make sense, but would her memory come back sooner than she thought and quicker than she thought with a little help from inadament objects.

Krystal Fox: Yes I know that this chapter is really short but the good thing is, I have many small chapters which equal one large story.

Kurama: Mph..Pmhfurff

Krystal Fox: If you are wondering I have the handsome red haired Kurama tied up to a chair in my computer room for calling me Bozo. And there he will remain till his part in this story begins, Bye for now.


	3. Fate again Changes

Krystal Fox: Hello all you out there I'm back with a new chapter , But no Kurama is not to be let free yet his part in this story hasn't started yet. I haven't given you all the back ground to the story yet.

Kurama: Mrphf. Furmifth

Krystal Fox: Yes Kurama I know you want ot be set free but not until chapter 4 now Youkiyra would you come here and read this paper please.

Youkiyra: Sure...I guess. Well Krystal Fox does not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho characters and yes she will talk to Kaid on the phone after dinner to talk..

Krystal Fox: Eep! (Grabs paper) Um thanks Youkiyra got to go. (Phone ringing in the back ground)

Chapter 3 Fate again changes

Meanwhile in another world, Nakine was working alongside some workers to clean up another of the latest fires when leaning into a closest a large box came loose off the shelf and hit her on the back of her head pining her whole body to the ground.

When the others got the box off of her, she seemed different...because she had all her memories back and immediately knew that Youkiyra would be worried about where she was. She went zooming out of the town at her top speed to get to their hiding place and see her best friend.

When she arrived shse sensed that there was a strong enchantment over the cave door, like Youkiyra had gone out and cast it to protect it while she was gone. Nakine decided to go in side and surprise her friend when she came home.

When Nakine went inside she noticed that hte fireplace that was usually kept running all the time was dead and it was cold in the cave. Showing that the fire had not been started for some time. (Though the cave could hardly be called a cave for it was decorated and made, carved and designed like it was a royal palace)

Nakine went to Youkiyra's room and noticed going in that her personal crystal arsonal plantshad gone into hibernation, they only did that if Youkiyra was going to be gone for a long time.

Nakien confused thought, "Had her friend gone looking for her and run into some trouble, where was she?" TShe then remebered the journal Youkiyra had built into the wall so they would not loose it, going to it read the last entry.

Autumn of September 19th

Today I found from some local villagers who know Nakine and I as merchants that she was caught in a fire and a lot of debris and such landed on her. They say she is dead. Why should I doubt them? They have been honest with me so far. Her death saddens me. What am I to do? She was my heisting partner, no other would I trust my life into. In this world where we lived I would grieve for her, so I shall pass to another world and live there and hopefully forget my tragic loss. May my friend rest in peace.

Youko Youkiyra Solar, friend of Dead Nakine Jagenskisi.

Nakine couldn't believe what she just read. Her friend thought hse was dead and grieved her passing.

(1/2 a year before) But how would she find her dearest friend in a world full of humans. Her friend had an ability that she could practically become invisible if she wanted to among other peoples.

Nakine would have to look, it was the only thing to do. After all Youkiyra was the one friend who would back her up through thick and thin no matter what. They had th bond of friendship, nothing could stop Nakine from trying her hardest to find her friend.

Krystal Fox: I hope you like hte back ground because the next chapter starts the action of this story. Believe me there will be action in the story.

Kurama: Mrphf Arfth firthygth

Krystal Fox: Be patient Kurama the next chapter you are allowed to be free again. Then I'll have to catch Hiei.


	4. The search begins

The Friends

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: Now Kurama can be set free his part has now come to play. (realeases Kurama from ALMIGHTY ducktape.)

Kurama: GASP...Krystal why did you cover both my mouth and nose while the last two chapters or so. I COULD HAVE DIED.

Krystal Fox: No you couldn't have died because You don't. And I just thought that it would strengthen your lung muscles.

Kurama: I dread to ask why.

Krystal Fox: Well maybe somtime in the futrue you will need that practice, now excuse me while I set a trap for Hiei. I will catch him before the end or the worst case catch him at the end of the chapter with this trap.

Kurama: I'm leaving. Oh and yes before Krystal kills me for not saying it. Krystal fox does not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. Good-bye.

Chapter 3 The search begins

Koenma the Prince of Spirit world was looking through some paper work when his appointed spirit detectives came walking in. Yuusuke user of the spirit Rei gun, Kuwabara user of the spirit sword, Kurama the mysterious thief, and Hiei the Fire apparition. He had another mission for them.

"Ah I see that you all arrived safely. Now I shall tell you of your next mission. This one has to do with the past. Long ago there once lived a foamous Youko Kurama Thief who was Legendary at stealing and well he's dead."

He didn't see the secret smiles that Hiei and Kurama exchanged.

"Anyways I have proof that on several occasions, Youko never stole certain items but was somewhere else at that time it seems to me that this other thief covered their tracks making it look like Youko had done it. Anyways my father and I want this thief on our side of the gaming sable so to speak. I want you to find this thief so they will become spirit detectives." Koenma said ready to continue but was inturrpted.

"Toddler what is the point, get to it would you!" Yuusuke said very vehemently.

"What I was saying was that this thief we have reason to beleive has taken refuge in the human world and is undercover as a female." Koenma said looking up seeing the surprise on their faces.

"WHAT!! We're looking for a girl that's ridiculous, how could a girl steal?" Kuwabara wailed. (He refuses to ever figth or believe they could do anything wrong. This will be the death of him.)

"What have you against girls, Kuwa-baka?" Hiei growled thiking of his twin sister Yukina who Kuwabar loved beyond life.

Kuwabara just glared, a goofy and confused one, but still a glare.

So koenma had to explain. "Kuwabara, this thief is the best thief around I would say even better than Youko Kurama. SHe pulled off what no one has even gotten close to doingsince Youko Kurama became a thief.Although we do not know why she went to the human world leaving such a wonderful stealing spree that no one knew about? I want you to find her and convince her to become a spirit detective. But my guess is that this will be very hard for she surely must have been very clever to do as she has done for over almost a century."

After giving the final command and some more arguing and colorful words and phrases the crew left to carry out their mission and began to search for a girl who they did not know her hair color, eye color, skin color only of her gender.

Krystal Fox: I hoped you liked chapter, I will try and update again as soon as possible.I shall put the next chapter on as soon as I can type it out and get on the internet.Sh...alright watch this.

Hiei: (Comes walking in the room and steps directly into the trap whoosh up he goes and is now upside down looking very mad.)

Krystal Fox: I did it!!! I caught Hiei I caught Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.


	5. Thoughts

The Friends

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I don't want to discuss Hiei right now. I have a headache so here's captured Hiei.

Hiei: You will regret that.

Krystal Fox: Just get on with it will you..!!!

Hiei: Hn. Krystal Fox does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakashu Characters or anything of the series. Thank Goodness

------- Author's thoughts and a character personal thoughts.

Chapter 5 Thoughts 

Youkiyra had taken on another name while in the human world. Kara Emery was her name. She it beautiful, for like Youkiyra it meant Friend. She loved it and thought both names suited her well.

Kara went to the market that day to get fresh fruits and seeds for her garden and saw Suichi Minamino.

"Hello Suichi." She said to the tall, handsome, red haired, mysterious man who went to the same botanist college as she did. Beside him there were some people that she did not recognize.

"Oh, Kara it is good to see you. Here let me introduce my friends. This is Kuwabara," as he motioned to the tall orange headed guy that looked rather stupid with that strange grin on his face. Then motioning to the shorter guy with black hair sleeked back (who she had seen around after classes waiting for Suichi) "This is Yusuke and this is Hiei." Suichii then pointed to a short person who was wearing all black and had red eyes and wore a strange fire apparition cloak, much like her dear friend that had died.

Suddenly a flurry of emotion was taking over so she turned to him and said, "It was nice seeing you. See you tomorrow." Then hurried away to hide her emotions that where threatening to spill over.

"Hmm, that was strange?" Kurama said partly to himself.

"I'll say it was. Unlike all the girls you just walked by she is not falling head over heals in love with you." Yuusuke said shock in his voice.

"Hn, maybe there is more than meets the eye to this girl then we know." Author note, In this story your don't know how much that simple phrase is going to come back and haunt this story. Hiei stated giving very good wisdom in ways unsaught.

"I'll keep my eyes open when around her." Kurama said softly as he put his fox senses to work. He felt the remainder of Kara's feeling just before she left from seeing Hiei. She was about to cry. Was someone dear to her missing and Hiei looked like this person. Anywaysa He was going to find out who Koenma had said had always been in his shadows when he was the Legendary Youko Kurama.

Meanwhile across the street just coming out of a silver shop (Yes Nakine shiny!!Inside joke for friend)

a medium height girl strode through the door her ebony hair reflecting the sun and her deep reddish bron eyes sparkled with excitement. This comely young woman had happened to over hear a certain conversation and also felt the hidden emotions.

A smile graced this cold looking person's face bringing a whole new perspective to her face, she had done it she had found her friend, just by over hearing a conversation of Youkiyra with the red haired human.

Nakine followed her friend preparing to scare her to death by knowing she was alive. Then thougth of a better, kinder way to do so without scaring her friend and getting permanent scares from it.. Finding her friend's home made her wings appear and flew up to the window, picked the lock and went inside. Sitting in the shadows waiting for her friend to return home.

When Youkiyra entered the room Nakine casually asked from her shadows, "So friend how was school today?"

She replied offhandedly, "It was boring as usual. I already...." She stopped in mid-sentence and turned realizing who she was saying this to. Seeing her friend thought dead ran for her grabbing her up in a giant bear hug she was famous for by everyone.

"O.K...You can let go....I can't breathe." Nakine said in Kara's death grip hug.

When kara let her breathe again she said ,"I thought you were dead."

"Good friend I don't die easily. It takes more than amnesia or a stupid box to stop me from returning to terrorize things and people with my best friend." Nakine said a silly happy-go-lucky grin on her face.

Soon they were in deep conversation. Telling all that had happened through the past 6 months in which they had not seen each other.

"Well here in the human world it is very nice. I was thinking that if we stay here for a while that the rich people in Makia will forget about us and then they will be in total surprise when we start the stealing spree of Youko Kurama again. But I must figure out how I can leave Youko's trademark without...I will figure out that later. Anyways staying here in this human world you need a human name. I can't go calling you Nakine in front of all these Baka-humans or they will be suspicious or the Toddler Prince will find out..." Looking through old papers and note books found the name she was looking for. "Here it is Lizette Hofer. How do you like that name?"

"That sounds good. Then Lizette Hofer I shall be and Kara Emery you shall be adn together we will change the course of ancestry by still being friends." Lizette said. (This has a hidden meaning in the third in the series of this story I am making)

So they lived in Kara's house till Kara was to come out of studying Botany in college which would be in a short 4 months.

Krystal Fox: The next chapter will be on as soon as I can upload it. Which is very soon

Hiei: Can I go free yet?

Krystal Fox : No I still have a head ache and until it is gone you are staying here.


	6. Transformations begin

The Friends

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I still don't want to discuss Hiei right now. I still have a headache so here's captured Hiei.

Hiei: Will you let me go!!!

Krystal Fox: No now start "it" so I can go get some ice.

Hiei: Hn. Krystal Fox does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakashu Characters or anything of the series.

Chapter 6 Transformations Begin

Kurama was very anxiuous, the cresant moon was coming and it would be the 100th on that he would have seen in his human form. This would allow his healed Youko side to come out and get refreshedand not kill every human in sight. Soon he would be entering the second dark tounament with Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkia. Together they would try to defeat the winner and win again the tournament. Then they would have to decide on a wish that they wanted as a reward. But Kurama knew taht Youko couldn't come out till then. He would save teh Power Youko had been storing for the last 17 years and defeat his enemy easily.

Also Hiei had something important to tell them or more like show them for he had gone and stolen a copy of all the teams that were competing in the tournament.

When the summer for college was over he began to leave when he saw Kara being greeted by a black haired girl shorter than herself, they seemed like close friends. He had seen them before doing things together often here and there. The girl seemed agitated over something and Kara's usual sunshine smile was darkened by what ever the girl had said. He shrugged it off and went to meet the others at the Park where Hiei could most likely be waiting in a tree.

Arriving in the green covered park went to tree with the most foliage looking up saw Hiei's black shadow in the darkest part of the branches apparently sleeping. So the Fox sat down and waited for the others to show up.

Soon he heard three voices filtering through the trees and the Fire demon hearing this too jumped off his branch and landed next to Kurama's left side.

Genkia was dragging Yuusuke by the ear and Kuwabara was laughing at the whole ordeal until she grabbed his too and began walking quite quickly towards the two demons.After the two dimwitted students of Genkia were situated as far away from their teacher as they could Hiei handed Kurama the list to read.

He started to read ignoring the complaints of the two Human boys. "There seems that there will only be six teams here. There is Gin's team. He must have made up a team fo himself the same of Karasu, Gamma and Torguro has created another team for himself. Oh there is a new team I do not recognize it is by the name Jagenskisi. Here they are teammembers that I do not know."

Gaining the attention of the others.

"Their team leader is Jagenskisi, then Solar, Gilius Guidoor, Tilmar Tertus and Amar of Agma, I do not know those names they are strange to me. I wonder what kind of demons they are for those names are nothing but demon names, for what is a name but a name. We can not be sure of exactly who these demons are so be on your guard."

With that Kurama was silent pondering over why Solar sounded so familiar yet he knew that he had never known a Solar.

Meanwhile while Lizette went to meet her friend as she usually did but brought bad knews to her friend. They had both been summoned by demon council to join the Dark Tournament. lizette had already asked some of theif old Heisting partners to join them as partners in the fights.

Saddened Kara pushed aside the thoughts she had had of going home to Makia on this day to start plundering.

They would have to go to the tournament instead first. After telling Kara of all that had been taken place she agreed that they should leave the next day for the Dark Hanging Neck Island.

Krystal Fox: I shall upload the next story as soon as my headache subsides.

Hiei: Borrow ice from Youkiyra.

Krystal Fox : I could but...Wait a minute you're not supposed to know about her yet how did you find out?

Hiei: Oh..Only because I just escaped from her only to be captured by you!!!!

Krystal Fox: I will have to have a talk with Miss Solar when I get off.


	7. The Journey

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Well after a long and fruitful wait I have decided to update the story by a couple chapters so sit back and enjoy the story.

Hiei: Can I go free yet?

Krystal Fox: Not yet you have to do some chores for me.

Hiei: (sarcastically) Whoopee, I can't wait to find out what they are?

Krystal Fox: Now read the page would you.

Hiei: Hn. Krystal Fox does not own any of the YU YU HAKUSHO characters or ideas.

Chapter 7 The journey

Kara and Lizette with their friends had gotten aboard the ship carrying two other teams to the tournament. One was the Toguro team and the other was the Urameshi team. Now Kara had been talking with her teammates and they all decided to not let the other teams see their faces till it was time to battle so as to not give any advantages to their opponents.

They all wore long black capes that had hoods and they used those to cover half of their faces. (Kind of Looking like evil and dark right?) Kara decided it was best to remain in her human form for the time being. But Nakine was eager to change to her demon form and didn't like the cape because it covered her wings, making it difficult to expand her wings.

Very bored disappeared below deck for a while then reappeared and went to her friend's side.

"Thorn," Nakines's nickname for Youkiyra. "Do you think this ship could go any slower? I mean this is the slowest ride I've ever been on."

"Well, Fire I think these sailors are rude crude and will not give us any special treatment while we are here. And I also think that they are a little afraid of us though I don't know why?" Youkiyra said using her friend's nickname also. Laughter in her eyes.

Nakine looked down and then half smiled. Kara's eyes got a little big. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't...."

"I did."

All of a sudden the ship lurched forward as if the engine had gotten a super-charge of energy and was soon speeding along. The tall Fox started to laugh in such a way it seemed to the others that she was laughing evilly, though her own team knew that she was laughing out of joy.

Hiei and Kurama were walking on the shipboard when the ship moved very fast throwing even Hiei off balance. The Eldest torguro brother grunted as he was thrown to the ground. They all heard laughter coming from the stern of the ship. Curious as a Fox that he was Kurama went to see what it was.

When arriving all saw two figures dressed in black capes laughing and evidently were having a good joke about something.

"Really Fire, you shouldn't have done that. What if the engine exploded from the energy bolt you gave it? It would have blown you all the way to Hanging Neck Island and left everyone else stranded on this dratted ship in the middle of nowhere." the taller figure said to the other.

"Thorn, sometimes I think that you worry about the whole world if that is possible. Let's go find the others/" the shorter one said. Turning saw the three watching them began to walk towards their guests.

The taller commented to them, "Ah you must be from the other teams. It is nice to meet you and sorry but we can't give names at this time. The time is not ripe to do so."

"Is there anything you can leave so we might know something about you?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I will leave you this phrase. If you can find out what it means you will know my name."All ends funny or goes Ker-plop says I, there is more to this story then meets the eye" I bid you good luck in solving it." Then they walked away. The shorter one was shaking their head taking a deep sigh as "He" went along. For the only one who knew who said those words was the one who said them but he was dead, poor Kurone he was always a good friend too bad he had to die.

The next morning they arrived at the stadium. The first teams fighting were Gin's team and Gamma's; they were to be ready the next day for their competition to begin.

Krystal Fox: Well till next chapter "CHOW!!"

Kuwabaka: Where is the chow? I'm hungry. Where's the food?


	8. And the plot thickens

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here's the next one, um Hiei.

Hiei: Yes , Yes I know. Krystal Fox does not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 8 And the plot thickens

As Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Gnekia and Kuwabara stepped off of the boat four figures went running for them.

"YUUSUKE URAMESHI!!! How dare you not tell me that you had to go to this tournament!!!!" Keiko yelled at Yuusuke and in the process brought her fist in contact with is face knocking him to the ground.

Yuusuke cringed as the mad Keiko stood over him. Yuusuke the great half demon that defeated Toguro and fought and destroyed countless demons was frightened of his girlfriend.

Slowly standing he said, "Sorry Keiko but we had to leave and I didn't get the chance to tell you because Kuwabara drug me out of my housee and down to the docks before I could, I really am sorry."

Keiko thought about this then smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you, but don't do it again."

A smaller figure with blue hair went walking over beside keiko and Kuwabara seeing this person smiled broadly and said, "Yukina it's so good to see you. I'm glad you're here. You can see me kick my opponents mutts and smash them to smithereens." He said showing off for her.

Hiei hid the snarl and Kurama noticed that his knuckles were turning white from grasping his hilt so hard. Kara and Lizette were walking by and Boton in her cheery little self couldn't help but not start a conversation with them.

"Hello, you must be that new teamof Jagenskisi it's a wonderful and beautiful day and No one is killing anyone today." She said changing the subject every word.

Hiei looked up at the last name for his was Jagenskisi too. (My are these two related?)

The taller figure answered softly, "Yes but it won't last for long. Tomorrow someone will die and then the next and the next. Blood will be shed."

Behind two of the figures of the strange team were arguing. One had a large stick in hand and the other had almost fox-like ears but they were narrower and taller. (They were arguing who would get the room with the best view in their hotel rooms)

"Won't you join us for the afternoon lunch ?"Boton asked incredulously trying to recover from the cold words this person just said.

"No we can't we have practicing to do."

(Though not meaning fighting practice but to stop her companions from arguing/fighting as they would the entire tournament.)

Kuwabara foolishly wanted to see the faces of these mysterious guests so he was creeping up behind the tallest one and pounced. The tall figure gracefully dodged and grabbed him by the top of his shoulders and tossed him towards his companions and he landed right on top of Kurama and Hiei.

"Next time you do that human Baka, realize that I have better hearing than you do and have a lot longer life than you to know that trick." Turning left with the four other who kept up with the long legs that she had.

"get off of me you baka!!!" Hiei growled underneath Kuwabara.

Kurama was motionless, inside he was trying to keep Youko from coming out. Youko had almost too much power to contain.

Once Kuwabara was up Shizuru noticed that Kurama wasn't waking up.

Yukina concerned went over and woke him using her healing powers. He sat up and no one questioned him by what just happened by the look on his face it told, "This is my secret you can't make me tell."

Thanking Yukina he stood and lead the way to the hotel. Hiei on the way to the hotel was dodging the human dunce that was trying to grab him from behind.

"Hey Hiei stop moving I need to practice tackling !" Kuwabara complained.

Hiei growled back, "If you can't catch a moving object then you can't catch anything." As they walked to the hotel and Hiei now free of the pouncing human thought, "What if I don't survive this tournament? Yukina will never know that I am her twin brother. Kurama and Yuusuke would never tell her. I know that before the end of this tournament I am resolved to tell her the truth."

With that he left the others to find a nice comfortable tree to stay in.

Krystal Fox: Well See you next time. Till next chapter


	9. The first few days, fights begin

The Friends  
By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho NOW let the story continue.

Chapter 9 The first few days fights begin.

This year's tournament was going to be a lot shorter than years before. It would only take 3 days to finish all the fights and get a winner.

THe first fight, Gamma's team lost 5-0. Gin was having so much fun that his ears were making tiny tornadoes they were moving so fast. He didn't notice when Gamma tried to destroy and kill Gin , but he go pretty close.

He knocked Gin out of the sky and tried to fire a paint attack at him but Gin dodged and winced as Gamma stepped on one of his ears while Gin was tripping Gamma. ( Gamma stepped on the ear because Gin was trying to get up.)

The next day was to be Gin's team against Karasu's team. They would have an hour break before the next fight. Yusuuke liked Gin and didn't want his friend to get killed. Then the Jagenskisi team left the stadium no need to watch and learn their enemies tactics because they had already seen them in battle at Makia watching them from underneath the shadows out of their view point.

The next fight would be the last of the day, Karasu's team was sure that htey were going to win but did not know that Thorn had told their opponents, Gin especially, the other team's weaknesses.

So after Karasu's team lost 3 fights Karasu was getting very angry. He wanted to kill Gin. This was Karasu's weakness. Getting angry, so angry that he, evilly handsome though he be, he would do things unreasonably and lose his fight. Throwing bombs in every which way. But all failed when Gin kicked Karasu knocking his head back and breaking his back. Karasu died a few min. later in gerat agony, groaning the whole time. After Karasu's defeat, the second-in-command of his team was the only one who won a fight. Though it would not allow only one win to go on to the next team fight.

On Gin's team were three other element masters, Ruwe the water master, Kibres the sun master, Ebrith the earth master and Garth who only had spirit energy to make spirit arrows and shoot them on a spirit bow. They were to continue on to the next fight with the Jagenskisi team the next day.

The auditorium became empty but for 5 figures dressed in black capes who had returned.

Krystal Fox: Yes I know it is short but there is more to come. Bye!


	10. Fun comes with friendship

The Friends  
By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho NOW let the story continue.

But the characters which are mine LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!

Chapter 10 Fun comes with friendship

The day was over and the 5 friends were talking. One was their team captain Nakine Jagensksi a "full bred" fire demon with wings and could telecommunicate to anyone anywhere, the second captain was a tall Youkiyra Solar a Youko kitsune Fox who control crystal plants, plus could make millions of anything of ice to fool the enemy. then there was their three heisting friends, Gilius Guidoor an young man who was 1/4 wolf demon, Tilmar Tertus a male hare demon, Amar of Agmar was a full-fledged female sky master.

"Nakine do you think that we have a chance against Gin and his team?" Gilius asked.

"Of course we do," Tilmar interrupted, "We know all of their weak spots and they don't know any of ours. I think we have a fighting chance."

Amar who was the joker in the group. "Well, look of certain death and no way to escape or getting away, with no chance of survival , let's go for it!!!"

"You're cheerful for being forced on to an island that you thought had horrible cloud coverage." Kara said a smile on her face.

"Well, it does but you have to put a cheerful face on it, besides Fox, When are the teams going to know that there are three girls on this team?" Amar asked.

"It seems to me that it tis not the opportune moment, my friend I mean if they knew who we were do you think they would ease off of us? Yes! They thik girl's are weak." Youkiyra said her Youko side coming through.

"OOOOOHHHH!!!!" Amar said ah in her voice, "SO we get to pretend we are guys until we win the fight unless they find out otherwise , what a wise plan. Can I go as Gilius and he can go as me." She said starting to walk on her hands being very silly.

They all laughed, Amar always lightened their mood to be more happy then sad. The whole team knew that if she died the fun of their togetherness would fall apart and they would always be in morose moods.

Then Kara remembered the first time that she met Amar and how she and Nakine had saved her.

FLASHBACK:

Youkiyra and Nakine were heading home from a wonderful heist from a very rich person's house and their friend's had departed with the booty . THey were just coming by a clump of forest when they heard a scream, curious as they were went and found a tiger demon readying to kill a young girl with greenish hair and gray eyes.

Youkiyra said to Nakine, "You get the girl , I'll kill this tiger."

Unquestionably Nakine did so and grabbed the girl who after realizing she was being rescued put a death grip around Nakine's head and began saying "Thank you for saving me BC thank you for saving me BC BC BC BC" Nakine growled "First of all my name is not BC and I'm not the blasted one who decided to rescue you, that fox over there did." pointing in the direction of the Youko Fox. After Youkiyra had finished killing the the tiger she happily agreed (after laughing to pieces as Amar called Nakine BC) to let the gilr who's name was Amar to stay with them since she was an orphan.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Nakine growled, "Why did I ever agree to rescue you of all things??" Though all knew that she was glad that she did. Amar hearing this gigled and jumped on Nakine and putting a death grip around her neck began to say, "Thank you for saving me BC BC BC"

Everyone laughed except Nakine who growled. They then departed not knowing that they could have been overheard if the small dark fiure nearby hadn't been sleeping deeply in a large tree that hid his figure.

Krystal Fox: Hope you liked the longer chapter. Just to let you know there will be 20 chapters in all the whole story so we are now half-way done. BYe for now.


	11. The Fights continue

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again. A on a two and ready set GO!!!! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho or anything having to do with them except my own characters. 

Chapter 11 The fights continue

The next day a red sun rose over the stadium predicting that blood would be spilled that day. Everyone was on anedge except 5 friends who had spent the evening before joking and playing games (Like dutch blitz, spin the bottle Yes Lizette spin the bottle and more) together letting their spirits relax and feel comfortable and happy.

Gin was up in the air enjoying the breeze while waiting for his turn to fight. The teams were preparing to fight. Ruwe and Gilius were ready to have the first fight. They stepped up into the ring and the match began. The announcer said "On your mark get set go!"

Ruwe started a flashflood hoping to catch the opponent off of his guard, but Gilius tossed off the cape he was wearing and changed to wolf form then dashed behind Ruwe and to all's surprise bit Ruwe's leg. Ruwe fell forward anger forming. He focused a larger flashflood towards the wolf. But the wolf was gone in a flash of brown/black and red. A red pawed wolf tackled Ruwe and began to lick him, giving him an electric lick. A lick paralyzing the victum for 3 hours after the wolf does it do then he can have a fresh kill if desired. Ruwe was defeated and Garth went and helped Ruwe off the arena.

The wolf changed back into a medium height young man with deep deep red hair and brown eyes and olive like skin. Moved off the stage and let the next fight begin.

This one was between Garth and Tilmar, Tilmar smiled knowing that at his speed nothing but a fire demon at it's full strength could defeat him. Their fight began and Garth charged Tilmar with a spirit bow shooting arrows but kept missing because of the speed of Tilmar.

Garth decided to ry a trick of going one direction and shooting the other, when he did he heard triumphantly a cry of pain. As he turned the quick man had a pained look across his face. An arrow had placed itself on his right shoulder. He carefully pipped it out and collapsed because of the pain. Then just as Garth was preparing to shoot another arrow a small dagger appeared in the mad hare demon's hand and he charged at Garth.

Garth soon was unable to shoot his arrow because of no space to do so. Tilmar stabbed Him and pulled it out and stepped back going in for another attack but did not succeed and got a close range shot at his right shoulder, the force drove the hare demon to the ground.

He did nto move. The ten count began and Tilmar did not rise. When the could was over Thorn walked into the arena and picked Tilmar up over jer shoulder and took him out of the arena.

Once out, Amar who also knew some healing skills carefully wrapped and cleansed his wound.

When he grew conscious he smiled and said, "Well looks like I was too good for my own britches, thinking that I would never be beaten."

"That's an understatement of the hour. The boastful hare is beaten by a turtle slow human…Does that reind you of something." Amar said smiling.

"Don't rub it in already!" Tilmar protested.

"Oh, this could be used as blackmail. The possibilities." Amar teased.

"Don't you dare Amar!!!" The young man pleaded.

"Hmmm"She said with a silly smile on her face.

Youkiyra knew that they liked each other more than friends and chuckled at their teasing.

This next fight was with Kibre and Amar. Now no one knew that there were three gilrs on this team so when Amar stepped into the rign and took off her cap the clasp accidentally caught on the band holding back her hair and broke it making and allowing everyone to see that she was a girl, the crowd gasped, and then started to jeer.

Kibre said, "Oh this will be easy. A girl. This will be a cinch defeating a weak little girl."

"You're so confident evidentally you haven't gotten out enough. Don't you know that gilrs can defeat a boy 10-4? Don't you even try to think that boys are the only fighters around that can do anything." Amar said with her usual jovial self replaced by avery serious almost frightful attitude.

"Let the fight begin!!" The announcer yelled into the mike.

Amar stepped forward but did not make the move towards him, waiting for something. "What are you afraid of me little girl?" Kibre taunted.

"No, just waiting for the opportune moment…Which is about right now!!!!"

She said as the clouds above them began to darken and lighting could be seen in it. It went closer to the sun master and because the sun was being blocked he could not do his powers and then knew that he was going to lose if he didn't do something quick. Amar then ordered the clouds lightinging to start trying to hit Kibre. He started to run dodging the bolts as they got closer then he tripped and went flying out of the ring the ten count began.

He dashed back into the ring running for Amar to pin her to the ground but was stopped as a bolt of lighting hit him and sent him flying out of the ring in to the audience. HE did not move and the audience near him screamed and went running away.

Kibre was slowly burning up. Just like a candle, slowly the screams died out and eh was only a pile of melted self.

The next fight was to be between Gin and Thorn. The crowd grew silent wondering what secret this next mysterious fighter would reveal. Thorn did not take off her cape but went into the ring ready to fight, though no one could even see her face. The battle was about to begin.


	12. Wind vs Crystal and Earth vs Fire

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again. A on a two and ready set GO!!!! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho or anything having to do with them except my own characters. 

Chapter 12 wind vs. Crystal and Earth vs. Fire

"Doesn't "he" look familiar Kurama? Kurama! Kurama?! Where are you Kurama?" Yuusuke asked.

"He left the stadium he wanted to go for a stroll alone for some reason he seemed occupied when he left like something was wrong."Boton replied.

Hiei heard this and thought, "This must mean that Youko is trying to come out." Below the fight was beginning.

Kara stepped up and Gin looked confused. For he did not know this person , as they fought Gin tried small tornado blasts but "he" dodged them easily. Then after several different attacks and her not even firing one attack yet he began to get frustrates. He thought that he was going to be fighting his old enemy/teacher who had taught him how to use the sword but it seemed that it was not so.

"Who are you laddie that you can dodge my attacks so well?" Gin asked not knowing it was the Youko person who had spoken to him through the crowds earlier that day.

"This is the only riddle I leave to you. If you find out the riddle you'll know who I am. All end funny or goes ker-plop says I. There is more to this story then meets the eye."

With that she did an attack so fast that no one could see the move. It tossed Gin high in the air and as he landed he landed on his ears. They hurt tremendously; Gin could feel the pain seemingly echoing through his head. He did not feel or hear the crystal fos pick him up and walk over to a large "thing" placed just outside the ring by two feet. Once Gin could hear again he looked and saw his feet were frozen in a large block of something that resembled a flytrap plant but it was crystal and was holding him in place so much that his legs were getting numb. The 10 count began "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! And Gin's apponnent wins. Excuse me what is your name so that we may tell the audience like when have the other winner's?" The announcer presently asked Kara.

"The name you may use is Thorn…For now." Kara said as she walked away.

"That was Thorn and now we will take a 15 min. break before the last fight of these two teams." The green haired lizard-like demon announced.

Outside the stadium Kurama's past was giving him flashbacks. So badly that he wanted to have a certain book that was a journal of his good friend Kurone's. It would help solve some of his problems of his strange dilemma.

Kara went over to Gin and touched the plant and it vanished allowing Gin to be free.

"Good fight Wind master." was all she said as she turned and walked away. Koenma watched this fight amazed. This person barely lifted a figner to win where as Gin had to put most of his energy in to defending himself and even that didn't work. Then he remembered what he had come to find Kurama for.

"Kurama, would you come here for a little while I have something to show you."

Kurama came over through the door for he had just returned and stood there waiting.

"Kurama on of my ogres was excavating a cave when they found this book and it has your name on it, though I tried to open it, it has a tremendously hard lock on it."

Kurama snatched the book away and recognized it as Kurone's journal! Then he thanked Koenma and went to sit down on a chair away from the others. While he did Hiei was just walking in the door with Kuwabara and Yuusuke arguing behind him.

"I say if a girl can fight and she is your opponent, fight her. If she can defend herself why worry about hurting her?" Yuusuke shouted at his friend.

"I say that no matter what you shouldn't hurt a girl. It's not nice and I will never fight a girl so long as I shall live.!!!" Kuwabara said stubbornly.

Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama looked out the window out towards that Jagenskisi team.

"Who do you think they really are?" He said to no one in particular.

"Who the new team Well I think they are just lucky, we'll see if they defeat Gin's last fighter and if they do they'll never defeat Toguro's team." Yuusuke said assuredly.

"THings are not what they seem, there is more to this team then meets the eye" Genkia added.

Kurama turned at those words for the brought back to mind the riddle Torn had given them for find out who she and her friends were. Why did those words seem like he had heard someone else say those same words, but who?

Hiei was staring down at the arena thinking "How can I fight when I don't even know their weaknesses? They fight so controlled like I have never seen but for Kurama's and my own fighting.. Where did they come from to gain such control it' like they are almost like us…almost like twins. And that reminds me, I wonder how Yukina is?" He thought looking to the other side of the room where Yukina was now talking with Keiko and Boton. "Should I tell her? I mean I'm the forbidden child and if everyone knew they would use her to get me and I would never want her to get hurt because of me. But I so want to tell her who I am, What to do?"

The announcer's voice drifted through the open window "The final fight between Jagenskisi and Gin's team is about to begin. With Jagenskisi against Ebrith the earth Master."

They all moved towards the window's balcony to watch. A shorter figure walked towards the ring all dressed in black except for her reddish eyes that seemed to drill into all who met eyes with her. He seemed to be grumbling about something, Hiei leaning closer heard Jagenskisi say, "Earth HA all it is dirt. I'm fighting against dirt how wonderful!"

Hiei grinned to himself this guy had the same thoughts that he did about the Master of Dirt.

"Let the fight begin." The lizard demon announced.

Nakine moved and revealed a short sword with its hilt shaped like so all could see a dragon with eyes of rubies/ Ebrith called for his earth shaker to throw her off balance. But all she did was levitate. In a lighting flash was behind the earth master and cut a long cut from his left shoulder to his wrist.

"Ebrith you must realize that since I have cut some of your important wrist veins you will die withing min. SO I suggest that whatever attack you planned on using you use it now for you life is now hanging on a thread that is shriveling up."

Enraged that she had gotten behind him and had cut him without him even seeing her. He put on a fake smile and planned to use his strongest attack.

"It seems to me that I should take you down with me. Then your team can't go on."

HE put a large piece of dirt in front of him then he called to it, "Shatter and destroy."

A deep rumbling started and those standing on the ground that didn't have good balance were tossed off of it. A large creature immerged from the pile and headed towards Nakine mouth wide open. Nakine sliced through a leg but it grew back within seconds.

It seemed to have swallowed Nakine for they could no longer see her. Ebrith was pleased but frowned as the beast turned on its master and the audience watched as the earth beast swallowed the earth master IT then turned to dust. Kara was standing tensely waiting for the dust to settle. She couldn't see her friend. Where was she?

The dust settled the only thing on the arena was a large pile of dust that appeared to still be there. Kara started to go forward but instead a single tear started to form in the corner of her eye. She turned as she heard movement behind her and there standing in the middle of the arena was Nakine holding her arm then letting it go and walking off stage.

Grumbling she was dusting herself off saying, "I hate dirt and now I'm covered in it, it's even in my hair, grr and where is my sword,…great it's somewhere in that sand castle!!"

"And Jagenskisi is the winner!! The Jagenskisi team now gets to battle the Toguro team. We will stop for a short break before the next team's fight." The announcer's voice shouted over the stereo system.

Kara smiled as Lizette made her way over, "You made it friend." it was a pure statement. Nakine looked up and nodded something was wrong. But Nakine would never admit she was wrong much of the same way Youkiyra would.

Kara led her out of the stadium and demanded, "Friend where are you hurt? I can tell that you are from your eyes. Where?" Nakine winced knowing that she would get no where if she sat here arguing with Kara about her health for Youkiyra always won when she was like this.

She let her friend pull up the shirt sleeve and wrap it with bandages. She winced as Kara pulled a little too hard and it made direct contact with her arm. When all was done they headed back to the team to get ready to meet the next team or their deaths.

"Now excuse me, one thing this is my health, my wound and I know when I can't fight and now I have to go dig my sword out of the gigantic sand castle." Lizette said.

Krystal Fox: Now on to the next Chappie.


	13. To Death?

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again. A on a two and ready set GO!!!! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho or anything having to do with them except my own characters. 

Chapter 13 To death?

Every one gathered for the final , before the championship fight. Toguro's team consisted of himself, his elder brother, Askura , (He could control spirit energy three times as muchas Yuusuke could), Kioyami was very scary hou could inflict pain with a scythe that was his right arm and had red jewels on the hilt of the arm, and Mazaki, he was very tall, muscular, and always carried a spiky ball on the end of a large chain. They were very good fighter's no one but Yuusuke's team had ever defeated team.

No one thought they ever could again be defeated so the audience so the audience thought that the Jagenskisi team would one by one be killed.

"They think that we are going to be killed by this team," Gilius said blatantly.

"Well they think wrong." Nakine said with such excitement in her voice that her teammates knew that she was eager to fight. But since she was the "team captain" she had to fight Toguro himself, last of all.

"Let the 1st opponent's step up to the ring and begin." the lizard yelled over the mike.

Askura and Amar stepped up to the ring, he sneered at her and she gave him a silly smile. Then once the fight began everyone could see that the 2 were equally matched. That only the very slightest upper hand would win. Amar got it. Asakura was firing many spirit blasts and had hit her shoulder and she hit his right leg with her lightning bolts. He was linping aroung and she was holding her shoulder extra tight.

Askura turned and had his back to her trying to create a strong spirit blast but Amar took advantage of it and blasted him with a huge 3 by 3 foot lighting bolt. He fell the to the ground dead.

There was one win for Jagenskisi team they had four more to go. Kioyami was next with Tilmar.

(I wonder if the tortus slow hare will lose?)

Amar joked with Tilmar saying this time you better not be the boastful britches you claimed to be, or I can call you the Tortus slow Hare.

He frowned at her then walked onto the arena. Kioyami was slicing the air with his scythe as if it was part of his arm like a very large hook. Tilmar had a cruel joke creating in his mind and he was going to use it on Kioyami.

Youkiyra and Nakine exchanged looks having the same thought and said at the same time with their eyes rolling, "Captain Hook!"

They both groaned and Kara covered her face with one hand in exasperation.

The fight began. Kioyami stood very calmly and waited till tilmar made the 1st move and boy did he.

He changed into his hare form and was so small and cut Kara doubled over in laughter. From the cute rabbit she had seen so many times that evev now it was so funny. Tilmar was now a small brown and blue rabbit with huge ears and a fluffy tail that was bright, bright yellow that wiggled every time he moved. Kara was now crying and gasping for air she had been laughing so longand hard Tilmar ignored the laughter on the sidelines and did a kick to Kioyami's behind. Sending him into the dust, Kioyami mad that he had gotten dirt on his best jacket he turned and grabbed Tilmar by his hare feet and flung him in the air ready to slice him into rabbit chops. Tilmar though avoided it but proceeded into hitting the scythe and knocking Kioyami to the ground again.

"Hey Captian Hook do you think that you can catch me, or is Captain Hook getting mad hmm?" Tilmar teased.

"You're goint to die you stupid rabbit!!!!"Kioyami said.

"AH, but you have to catch me first."Tilmar said.

Then Kioyami grabbed Tilmar by an ear and threw him out of the ring into the cement wall and he fell off of it and Kioyami was sure he was dead and thus won this fight. When Kioyami had left the stadium Tilmar changed into his human form and peaked over the ground whispering, "Is he gone?"

Nakine growled and shook her head in disgust.

Tilmar came walking over and sat down nursing the goose egg forming on the back of his head. The next fight was between Gilius and Mazaki. Gilius was bored but when he got a look at his opponent he burst out laughing. Mazaki was tall and muscular and held a long chain with a spiky ball on the end but the one thing that stood out the most was his hair…it was pink!!

Mazaki gave Gilius a death glare and then the fight was pursued. Gilius proceeded to get his wolf teeth tightly locked around the large chain mace. Mazaki couldn't get this wolf off of his chain mace. Mazaki gave on hard yank and at that very moment the wolf let go and went dashing away to dodge the chain and mace. But unfortunately Mazaki pulled so hard that it flew up lightning fast and hit Mazaki on his head knocking him unconscious . Gilius won and stepped triumphantly off of the arena.

The next fight was to be of Kara and the elder Torguro brother. This would be interesting. For he could stretch any which way and she was a rare crystal fox. (Very interesting don't you think so fans of Yu Yu Hakusho? A unique match but wait till they get to Yuusuke's team…Oops I'm getting away from myself I'll continue."

Well the short little stretchy guy and the crystal fox stepped up to the ring. Kara had decided on exactly whet she was going to do.

(I must remind you she can control ice)

The fight began the short guy went stretching way high to get behind "him". Then he didn't expect the tall figure to reach up and grab him and suddenly the elder Torguro brother felt himself being tied into a huge knot. Kara suddenly put her hand to the ground and a slendar shoot of something that was pure crystal and shaped like a honey suckle vine began rapidly twisting around him.

"I don't think you will be able to get out of that." Kara stated. "Because it will keep you in that position till you break into pieces like ice." She won the contest in less than 2 min. and left the elder Torguro brother motionless on the field unable to move.

Tilmar who had just gotten brave enough to look up saw the elder brother and his mouth dropped open He couldn't believe that the Fox had just defeated him and he was still helpless.

Koenma gasped and turned to the others in the room. Kurama had no expression on his face he looked like he was thinking, Hiei was rather colder than usual in feelings, Yuusuke had shock written across his face and Kuwabara was looking like his jaw had dropped 3 feet.

Kurama spoke, "well he is definitely something with ice, for those icicles look like honeysuckle vines. Plus a worthy opponemt."


	14. Wors not easily Forgotten

**The Friends**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again. A on a two and ready set GO! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho or anything having to do with them except my own characters. 

**Chapter 14 Words not easily forgotten **

"While we wait for the clean-up crew to remove the large ice statue in the arnea we will take a break before the last fight." the lizard announced.

The cleaning crew were shoveling and chopping at the base of the "statue to clean the fighting arena. While they were doing that Kurama turned away and went inside to read his friend's journal. After reading what his friend thought about several heists and other minor things that happened there was a day when the like story entry was written in it,

"Today," it began, "I saw a strange thing. As I was going towards that last crystal fox village in all Of Makia I spied tow beings running through the woods, actually it would be more like one was half dragging the other away. They were speeding away from something they were both girls, one was a crystal Youko and the other a fire apparition. Now this is very strange for they seemed like good friends the way they were arguing. Sometimes like Kurama and I, then they spied me and practically ran me over. Then after standing I could see the Fire demon was out of breath and had to stop the other stood and gave her friend an instant ice drink, which she made instantly. They seemed to know that I would do them no harm. For they stopped right next to me. That's when I said, "My, this will end funny or go ker-plop says I there is more to this story than meets the eye." That's all I said and the silver clad Youko fox with silver greeen eyes sparkled and smiled but before she could say anything the fire demon grabbed her hand and they were off again. Strange though it was, I never say them again though their spirit energies I think I have felt…I think many times after."

Kurama looked up from the story but before he could say anything Fire's fight against Torguro had begun. He wasn't given time to think of what this could mean. Fire stepped up and unknown to the audience was levitating her hair up so that she looked exactly like a boy, and it just so happened that she looked identical to Hiei except for her hair had tips that were red. And deep in her eyes was a speck of silver that could be seen better when she was fighting.

Torguro stepped up and turned to his (ugly) muscular form. And fire easily sidestepped him as he tried to trap her in an energy cage. As she dodged she sliced a large cut across the back of his shoulders and across the front. Toguro did not wince or cry out in pain but continued to send out energy until their was a large cage all around them from above their head s to the ground. Fire accidentally bumped this wall and was shocked with a large amount of power and almost dropped her sword.

The tall man went in for the kill, he grabbed Nakine by the throat readying to crush her windpipe. Fire had to do something quickly or be strangled and she did the inevitable; she cut off Torguro's hands.

Stepping away finished him off by cuting off his head. Killing him finishing her fight. Nakine waited for the energy cage to die down then left the bloody arena walked over to the others and of all things sat and laid down and went to sleep.

Unknown to all of the others just before Otrguro had called on the energy cage Nakine Had weakened him with one of her smaller white dragons that can only be seen by crystal Youko's because they are white like the snow practically invisible, only to the owner and the ice Youko's could they be seen.

Both Kara and Lizette were very trusted friends they both wore a very small yet inivisible neckalce that resembled the white dragon that came out its eyes were rubies and deep within those eyes if you looked long enough you would see green. Of course the only two who had seen it and only Torguro could feel his energy being sucked from him not knowing why.

"Fire Jagenskisi is the Winner!" the announce/referee yelled. "Tomorrow will be the championship fights with the Jagenskisi team against the two year champs the Urameshi Team. Everyone come back tomorrow and see the fights of these team members."

That was closing of the day's fights. It was time to go back to the hotel and rest. Kara went to her friend and picking her up took her with her friends and went to the room where Kara was staying. Putting her sleeping friend on the bed she asked her friend, "Well, Lizette you have a choice, you can stay here and sleep on this bed or you can become awake enough for you to go to your tree outside the window."

Nakine stood and went out the window to the nearest tree and lay down and fell asleep once again. Kara laid on the bed and lay there reminiscing on how the two of them had met.

Krystal Fox: Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Memories

The Friends

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 15 Memories**

Flashback: Youkiyra lived in a peaceful village but at night secretly the village occupants love to steal and destroy. She lived with her brother who was very kind but he was always teasing her about cetain things. One day she decided to go and visit the Graceless Forest, it was named this because everything was very dangerous and queer around it. Youkiyra loved to explore this dark wood here she would find uncounted numbers of caves and she would go into them and find where they led. On one such occasion she was going through the woods when she stumbled over something on the ground.

As she looked down she saw a sleeping fire demon or so she thought at first. She stepped back, her brother always warned her about fire demons. They were dangerous to a crystal fox; they could melt the foxes attacks and cause no harm to their own persons. She looked closer and saw that this demon was caught in a trap like an animal.

This very trap part of millions surrounding the crystal Youko's territory to fend off enemies. Only the Youko's knew where they were and how to avoid them. There were miles deep of these on the edge of their borders.

"How cruel!" Youkiyra thought.

For at heart, though she could be a cold blooded murderer, she was a very kind hearted fox caring for those who have had many misfotune and wanting to help, the girl at her feet seemed to have many.

Kneeling down she loosened the trap while doing so noticed that this Fire demon, a female, was hurt badly and unconscious from the pain. Though Youkiyra knew that it would be dangerous taking this girl to her village, but crazy fox, she would do it. She scooped up the small girl and went running fast towards her village, as she neared her home she began to feel the warmth of this girl in her arms, much hotter then she expected a fire demon to be.

Once going through her back door saw her brother, but he looked at her as though she was not supposed to associate with fire demons but he knew that determined look on his sister's face. It read, "Don't you dare try and stop me or your will regret it."

Her brothe so many times had interfered and he shouldn't have that he still remembered the few choice words (he never knew that she knew) had said to him, ones that would have their parents turning over in their graves if they had heard them.

"Sister,care for this demon you may but in the basement where the others in the village won't go, so that she will be safe and also we won't get into trouble."

Youkiyra smiled at him and he rolled his eyes he would never be able to resist that joyful look in her eyes. And helped carry the girl downstairs, laying her on their guest bed, went and got some hot water to help with the cleansing of the wounds.

The girl was having a nightmare, she dreamt that those who had hurt her were now going to be torturing her more so that she would be helpless to stop it. She began to thrash in her sleep trying to get away from the gentle hands of her savior. Youkiyra noticed this and knew if the girl didn't stop that she would only hurt th fire demon more trying to heal her and would cause the poison which all traps on crystal fox borders are coated in would cause her leg to be paralyzed forever. As her last resort she pulled a sterilized needle out and inserted it into the girl's arm causing her to fall into a drugged sleep.

Youkiyra worked on the wounds and removed the poison and the only stuff left was enough to only leave the smallest of limps but even that would be hard to be seen by anyone except those who looked really hard, then once the wounds were properly taken care of she wrapped them and began to prepare some soup for this demon to have when she woke.

After a couple hours it was the bone-chilling night of winter Makia, it did not bother Youkiyra but she knew that it might bother her patient because she was sick and might not have the energy to keep warm so went down to watch over her charge to make sure the fire demon kept warm.

Over 4 hours passed and the girl moved and groaned, but then found she couldn't she couldn't move her fight arm, alarmed tried to sit but to hands that seemed extremely cold pushed her back down.

"It's alright, no one is going to harm you. Peace. You shall not be harmed. My name is Youkiyra what is yours?"

The fire demon looked startled as the cold hands from her savior held her down from sitting up. She saw honesty and kindness in this person's eyes so her mouth said, "Nakine."

Then thinking to herself " This is an ice fox, and this is in the home of my traditional families worst enemies then I am so dead."

"Well, Nakine, rest up and don't go moving about, because you will reopen the wounds that I have healed, just rest." Youkiyra said softly.

Nakine relaxed a little but didn't put her guard down, that evening Youkiyra came downstairs and then she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and said laughing at something up the stairs, " Arigeano you can bring down the soup now."

Her brother came walking down the stairs holding a bowl of soup at arms length away and his nose screwed up in a silly way trying not to smell the soup.

"Here Nakine this will help you because, that trap you were caught in was poisoned your body will put all it's energy to stop the small amount of poison I couldn't get out. In this cold village in your state you will be an ice cube if you don't warm up soon so I concocted a soup to help with that." Youkiyra said handing the fire demon the soup.

Nakine carefully ate the soup not knowing that there was also some controlling liquid in it so she would have to do what the fox said whether she wanted to or not.

After she finished her soup Arigeano looked questioning , "Youkiyra, if she is an ice maiden then why did you give her fire demon soup?" He said jokingly to his sister not knowing the demon would take it to heart.

Nakine mad at him for saying lit his tail on fire. Glaring at her now knowing that she wasn't an ice maiden left. Above they heard voices, Youkiyra hurried up and Nakine wanted to hear what they were talking about, the one talking was obviously the chief over the village and he was saying.

"Youkiyra, I have been smelling fire demon blood over here and wondering if you have one here?"

"Oh no, I'm dead" Nakine said to herself thinking this girl will turn her over.

"Oh yes." Nakine cringed and waited, "It is fire demon blood, but you see it was one of the traps that was set up in the woods. It seems that this fire demon got away and has from the looks of it a very poisoned leg," Youkiyra said innocently.

"Well okay, keep up the good work, and put that trap back so we can hurt more unsuspecting fire demons." She nodded.

"Why is a crystal fox, my enemy, covering for me? This is getting creepy I don't understand what is going on? I don't understand?" Nakine thought. Then at that moment the desk she was standing on collapsed making a loud crash.

Youkiyra popped her head at the top of the stairs and she said, "I've been waiting for that desk to fall apart for a long time looks like you just sped up the process, now it's time for you to get some rest so that you can heal up."

"Make me!" Nakine challenged.

"Okay…get on the bed." and some force propelled Nakine on to the bed.

"You can't make me go to sleep." Nakine said matter-of-factly.

"Oh but I can, that soup I gave you had a controlling liquid in it and it will give me control over you for the next three days." Nakine growled at her before she could stop the fox sleep fell like a blanket over the demon.

Youkyra having ordered her to sleep.

While Nakine slept Youkiyra the snoop that she was read Nakine's mind to why she had been so hurt besides the trap wound and so far from her lands.

Nakine was half fire demon and half bat demon, fire demons never have girls and they treated her cruelly and finally planned on killing her but she proceeded to burn their hands and escaped with only a few serious wounds. She felt sad that this girl was treated so by her own people.

The next few days Nakine relaxed in the company of this friendly and kind fox and her brother and soon became friends with Youkiyra. The 5th day together Youkiyra could tell that Nakien was restless so she said, "Friend, tonight you can go on your way if you promise to come back once in a while when I go to the woods to practice knives (her fighting training) and gathering herbs."

Nakine smiled, Youkiyra knew that this was her unworded answer of yes. So nakine left that night and over the next 10 years became closer friends trusting the other with to the uttermost trust.

Then the fateful day came. Fire demons were planning a massacre of the cyrstal Youkos and burning down their villag, Nakine over heard while sneaking her way through their camps, hearing this went immediately to the village where her friend was but found her only in time to drag only her out of the village so her friend would not die.

When she fled with her friend the crystal village was overrun by fire demons killing every which way, none of them noticed the Forbidden Fire child dragging behind her the soon to be only Crystal fox.

When Nakine had dragged her friend over 145 miles she stopped out of breath, that's when Nakine saw a bat demon nearby, also that he was an old friend of her mother's, Kurone was his name, he had been the only bat demon who had really been nice to her but seeing that he would cause them no harm left him alone that's when he said something that Nakine wished she had never heard, because of the many times that Youkiyra would use it later in the future.

"This will end funny or go ker-plop says I. There is more to this story than meets the eye."

Thus began the stealing spree of the 2 best friends. The first to loose their valuables were the fire demons that had killed her brother and all the rest in her village. Many thing that she began her stealing spree long before Youko Kurama or even before she was friends with Nakine but only she will know.

End of Flash back

Kara finally fell asleep dreaming of all the wonderful heists that she (by her self) and with her friend had pulled of before they even met their other companions. Wondering if they would be alive to do such things again after this tournament, she drifted into sleep dreaming of the past and the many "Golden Years" of thieving.

Krystal Fox: Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Final fights: 3 and one half of 1

**The Friends **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 16 The final Fights: 3 and ½ of 1**

The next morning before the sun rose, team Jagenskisi was on the field waiting. Because it so happened that Amar decided to be their alarm clocks and woke everyone up so much that they wouldn't be able to go to sleep till evening. This was how the fights were going to go, Nakine and Yuusuke, Youkiyra and Kurama, Tilmar and Kuwabara, Amar and Hiei and Gilius and Genkia.

Gilius and Genkia were to be the 1st fight, the 2 stepped up to the circlle to fight. They began Gilius transformed and easily dodged Genkia's attacks and then made the mistake of stopping for over 2 seconds and thus got his by Genkia and flung out of the ring. Rushing back into the ring before the ten coundt was over and charged at Genkia succeeding in putting a large cut on her right arm. She stood calmly and fied a spirit blast and this time it sort of tied itself around Gilius and started to edge him towards the ourside of the circle. Once outside the circle the energy around Gilius exploded shooting Gilius towards his companions landing at the feet of Nakine. He stood and ran full blast towards the circle but didn't make it into the circle in time and lost because he was outside of the circle when the 10 count ended.

The next fight was between Tilmar and Kuwabara.

"Great! The 2 dunces are going to fight. I'm taking a nap short though it may be." Nakine said half under her breath.

Youkiyra smiled at this and sat beside her friend her eyes ½ closed knowing this was going to be a short fight. (That's right short and boring) Tilmar stepped up and so did Kurabara. They began their fight and they were equally matched. They kept knocking each other out side the ring and the other got back inside of the ring just in time to fight some more. Then quite accidentally Tilmar activated his transporter hole.

Youkiyra seeing this stood and shouted , "Deactivate it Tilmar. NOW!"

Tilmar not quite understanding what she wanted him to deactivate stood there/ Kuwabara took this as a chance to tackle Tilmar and they both went through the abyssal hole leading somewhere but where? The ring was empty.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that we have a tie here. The rest of the fights will determine who wins the tournament," the announcer shouted through the mike.

The 3rd fight was to be with Amar and Hiei.

As they stepped up to the ring Amar asked, "Hiei, If you won't make fun of me I won't make fun of you and this can be a fair fight is that fine with you?"

Hiei nodded knowing that he had more honor than to make fun of another for his or her fighting skills, plus he was impressed by how good this girl was.

The fight began, plus he was impressed by how good this girl was. The fight began, Amar did very well but the fight ended quickly having the sword of Hiei's at her throat but did not kill her. She yielded and the fight was over/

"You are a good fighter," He said softly so only she could hear." Hiei said.

"Thank you," she said just as softly.

The final 2 fights would show the result of the winners. The 4th fight was to be between Kurama and Thorn. As Thorn walked up to the cirlce and waited for the announcer to become untangled in her wires and start the fight Gin had been enjoying the breeze too much and added to it. It so happened that it was aimed in the direction of the tall young Lady. It blew at her and yanked off her entire cape revealing who she was. Kurama looked up sharply and the crowd grew silent in shock. This guy who had defeated his opponent's so easily was a girl!

"That secret has been given away. Might as well transform fully." She said.

Kurama had recognized her as the human girl from his human botany college, she transformed into a tall, slender Youko Fox but something was different about her, she had blue/green on the ends of her ears, her eyes seemed ancient beyond the normal years of Foxes and her 9 tails were tipped with blue/green also.

Koenma gasped on his balcony, "It's a Crystal Youko."

Hiei hearing this did not know anything about this certain Youko and would not ask.

"What is a Crystal Youko?" Yuusuke asked. (Saving Hiei from being in suspense.)

"A crystal Youko is the line of foxes thought to have been extinct long ago, when an enemy tribe of fire demons killed everyone in the last crystal village. Everyone thought that they were all killed but I guess there is one last one." The Prince of the Spirit world said to the others.

Below Kurama finally made it to the circle and the fight began.

After a time Kurama was began to badly lose in his human and she was easily winning, in desparate attempt to buy him some breath to change to Youko he asked, "So good lady what is your rue name it can't be Thorn as you've let everyone know." As he said that he doubled over in pain from a punch she gave him.

"My name is Thorn but to others I am known as Kara and others Youkiyra and to even others many other names." She replied standing over him.

He slowly stood and asked as he put his energy to changing form "But what is your true name the one as a crystal fox which my friend Kurone saw you fleeing the village with a fire demon."

Surprised that he had found out who said the riddle for no one ever had found out the meaning of the riddle before.

""Well master riddler since you have found out the riddle you have earned the right to know my real name. I am Youkiyra Night/Star Solar."

Then she went foraward to attack but Kurama had started to transform and she stepped back. In the sidelines Nakine was a little worried for her friend, she felt great energy like Youkiyra's coming from her opponent and Youkiyra had not fought someone for a very, very long time.

As the mist cleared Youko Kurama immerged. Kara took a step back her face went slightly pale, only Nakine noticed that.

"Youko Kurama, how did you survive the hunter?" she mumbled.

He smiled and said, "Since we know each other's names we should begin fighting for reals."

As they started to fight Kurama noticed that she seemed to know his every move as if she had been with him his entire life as a thief. She sliced his left arm with a nasty cut from her crystal whip leaving crystals deep within the wound. He winced as he pulled that whip away for he could feel the skin ripping. He then went into a full attack suddenly she was no long in front of her but shewas gone. Looking down saw a small fox with 9 tails tipped with blue/green and silver everywhere else.

He turned then was startled as she changed to Youko again and hit him again with …what were they? Darts?

As he looked down he saw that they were identical to the darts he could create. Suddenly it came to him. This young woman was his shadow.

All this time Koenma and the others except for Hiei were shocked at seeing that Suichii was the cold hearted bandit thief Youko Kurama.

They saw a huge flash below and all watching were blinded by the blast. A crystal wall 40 feet high to the edge to the circle surrouned when they looked down the arena. Kurama was fighting her with his leaf blade and she had a crystal blade out and was doing very well in defending herself. Then the fatal blow fell, Kurama having lost much blood was having difficulty seeing and trying to attack Youkiyra. But he finally hit her with the force of a very strong Youko and she cried out. That cry shattered the crystal wall, sending the shards flying in all directions. Then she did the same to him and………………………….

(Oh I love cliffhangers, only when I tell them though.)

Krystal Fox: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Gin: Lassie, ah think ya should write out te next chapte soon Ah realla want to know wha' happins'.

Krystal Fox: Could you speak in American English not Irish when you speak to me?

Gin: No dear lassie, tha' would bey aginst me honor code.

Krystal Fox: Oh brother


	17. What ever happened to the 2 stupidest?

**The Friends **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 17 What ever happened to the 2 stupidest" **

When Tilmar and Kuwabara fell through the portal they landed on or I mean in the water on the other side of the island. They came blubbering out of the water and onto the shore. Then Kuwabara looked at Tilmar and started to laugh, while Tilmar was laughing at Kuwabara. This was just too funny, they are supposed to fight one another but they actually are soaked together. Then they heard a voice talking to them nearby.

"Kuwabara, is that you? Aren't you supposed to be fighting at the Tournament?"

They turned and they saw Yukina, Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru standing looking that they had been walking somewhere.

"Who is your friend?" Yukina asked.

"Oh darling Yukina this my friend Tilmar he was the fighter I was fighting and it seems somehow we got here, oh Dearest." He said mushily. Tilmar looked like he wanted to gag.

"Well if you want to see the end of it you better com with us or we won't know which team won." Keiko said hurriedly, she wanted to see Yuusuke and if he was okay. They started to walk towards the fighting arena and when they entered they saw Kurama and a girl who was in a fox form fighting. They sat down and Tilmar was enjoying the company of Shizuru, as she was his. They were mostly talking rather than watching the fighting. They found that they liked to do many of the same things. Then they heard the blast and covered their ears after seeing the crystal walls they also heard and ear-breaking cry of Youkiyra after she was hurt and shards of the walls went flying everywhere.

One went and hit Kuwabara who had dived in front of Yukina to save her from being hurt. The shard hit him in the stomach and he fell over from the pain. Shizuru ran to her brother and Yukina right behind. When Yukina had carefully removed the shard she used her healing powers to close the wound to let it heal.

"Thank you Kuwabara. You saved me." Yukina said softly.

"I would do anything for you dear Yukina." Kuwabara replied/

This time Tilmar could see the true affection between the 2, but he this time gagged.

Krystal Fox: Short I know but I am typing up all the cahpter to the end in these next few days.


	18. Final one half and ending of the Tournam...

**The Friends **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 18 The final ½ and ending of the Tournament **

She did the same to Kurama and he collapsed to the ground in pain. As he laid there trying to get strangth enough to get up Youkiyra asked while holding her bleeding arm.

"Why did you strike so hard? You could have killed yourself again! Besides hurting me, you have barely enough energy to stand."

"Well I just had to, it's that way with the once-greatest thief of Makia." Kurama said softly.

"What do you mean once?" She said so softly that even Nakine and Hiei had trouble hearing.

"To have such an ability to hide behind me all those years and use my trademark to steal, that is an accomplishment I could never have done so worked up my own terror. You hid your identity, and if you don't get away fast enough from the tournament, Koenma is going to ask or demand you to be his spirit detectives." He said just as softly as before.

She nodded having won the round turned and walked away. Kurama for some reason felt pride that he was beaten by a girl who knows why but he did.

Maybe it was because he felt jealous that she could escape to Makia easily without anyone knowing and steal from everyone in Makia and no one would find out till too late.

Kurama walked away and then after the arena was cleared of the Ice particles the next and last fight was to begin and show who was the winner of the dark tournament. Nakine still had her hair held up by gravity so she looked like a boy. Only her team knew that their friend was a girl. So Yuusuke and Nakine walked up to the circle. Yuusuke half smiled and Nakine looked over to her friends and saw a look on Amar and Youkiyra's faces saying that she better show everyone that she was a girl or they would both gang up on her and she would have dyed green hair for the rest of the next three weeks. Nakine sneered at them and then sighed and nodded.

The fight began, Yuusuke fired a spirit shot but she easily dodged it like Hiei. Suddenly Nakine let her hair fall down and it reached just below her shoulders, she relaxed a little from not having to hold it up anymore. Yusuke looked and his eyes widened, his opponent was a girl! Hiei seeing who Nakine was stopped his jaw before it dropped, even he had not detected that she was a girl.

Nakine took this time to get angry as many audience demons made fun of her for being a short girl fire demon plus Kuwabara was yelling at Yuusuke to stop fighting her because she was a girl. Nakine was furious, her hair became red and black flames, wings went to their full length over 4 feet on each side, her eyes became like a flame itself and her gaze went over to Kuwabara and suddenly he yelled

"I'm on fire put me out put me out!" she slightly smiled but her anger was still there. Yuusuke fired his shotgun and Nakine just levitated 25ft above him and the bullets went far below her.

Then she called, "Now for the white dragon"

Suddenly her hair flames gerw brighter and much hotter because Yuusuke was sweating up a storm, then a white dragon appeared behind Nakine purring like it missed Nakine . Hiei was amazed he knew of the legendary Dragons but did not know that they could be controlled and by a girl at that. He also realized that fire could easily defeat him.

Yuusuke's eyes widened and he looked terrified , Nakine then said,

"White, go play tag."

The dragon took off and soon the second one came out and had joined in the chase after the terrified human. Meanwhile the crossed was running for their lives thinking that the dragons might eat them and even the announcer/referee was starting to run away.

Nakine grabbed him and said, "Just because there is a nice little dragon playing tag doesn't mean the referee can leave. The lizard nodded and sank to the ground cowering behind her and her started the ten counrt and Nakine was the winner. When the ten count was over Nakine called back the dragons they looked at her and seemed to say you mean we can't eat him?

So she said, "Alright white and red go find the demons that were making fun of us and you can eat them no one else!"

So they ate and returned, as the referee was announcing that the Jagenskisi team won the Tournament that meant they could have any wish they wanted whatever the wish. Nakine was too tired to choose so she let Youkiyra. Youkiyra smiled and whispered to Nakine her suggestion and Nakine half-smiled before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Koenma was shocked the strong invincible Yuusuke was defeated by a girl fire demon. Then Youkiyra walked up to the demon that gave the winning Team the wish they wanted and she leaned forward and said her wish so softly that only the demon in front of her could understand her.

He looked surprised and shrugged and said, "Your wish is granted."

Yuusuke's team came walking over to the Jagenskisi team and Hiei went walking up just as Boton did a slip of a Tongue and said

"You know Hiei's last name is also Jagenskisi maybe those two are related."

Kuwabara heard this and perked up and said, "So shorty does have family, I always thought that he was a loner and had no family" he said as he was covering his burned rear.

Gilius came walking up and smiled then peaking over to Nakine whispered "Ah but I know if these two are related or not."

"I heard that" Nakine said cracking an eye open. "Only Youkiyra can tell them you always get it mixed up, Amar always elaborates and Tilmar says way too much."

"I do not!" Tilmar protested coming up.

"So you finally decided to show up." Youkiyra said sarcastically.

"WELL! Is shorty and this other girl related or not." Kuwabara said impatiently.

"If you would be patient, baka human then I could tell you." Youkiyra said coldly yet with a perfect calm.

Kuwabara shivered and Kurama thought she was a lot like his Youko side cold, merciless and eerily calm.

"Nakin'es father was a fire apparition and her mother a Cimarron bat, her father was Hiei's half-brother and that is how they are related simple as that."

Youkiyra turned and walked away without further words leaving Kuwabara still confused. Then a crash and groan happened a few feet away and it happened to be Team Jagenskisi's wish.

Krystal Fox: Well hope you life this story. This is a very crude story for I made it like 3 years ago so well hope you like this story as it is very very old and one of my first ever written.

That I have let any one else ever see.


	19. The wish and escape

**The Friends **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 19 That wish and escape**

Out of the mist stumbled a slightly taller than Kuwabara figure mumbling about some dark cave he had been stuck in. He was rather was wearing a scythe and had a beautiful jewel necklace around his neck and also he had a strange top hat and a black ponytail sticking out the back. Unknown to everyone but Nakine, and Youkiyra was readying to pounce on her prey. As the figure came walking out of the mist.

Kurama gasped and said, "Kurone-a-way?"

At that the figures head turned and another figure went zooming past Kurama pouncing on Kurone and making him go Oomph. Youkiyra laughed and got off and Kurone seeing it was Youkiyra smiled he missed seeing that mischief filled fox always pouncing on him whenever she got the chance to see him.

Meanwhile Koenma had finally figured out that the 2 captains on the team were the ones he was looking for, sent his (stupid) ogres to capture them immediately.

Nakine sensed they were being looked for so she said quick goodbyes and whispered to Hiei "Tell Yukina would You."

Hiei looked at her and nodded barely and smiled knowing that this time he was going to tell his sister who he was. Nakine and Youkiyra left immediately leaving Kurone with Kurama and the 2 friends left and said they would return and visit when they could. Youkiyra m dae a plan on how to tell Koenma that they didn't and wouldn't be his Spirit detectives ever. For they loved the life they lived and would never stop living it to serve toddler Prince. (Unless they were handsomely paid, look for the sequel to this story) Later it will be titled "What will happen? No one Knows."

Krystal Fox: Short yes but who cares it is the second to last chapter and I am eager to get my next story out then onto the third one (I like #3 best) Anyways here we go.


	20. And in the end

**The Friends **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 20 And in the end**

As every oen was preparing to get on the last book to leave the island Hiei walked up to Yukina and as he did Kurama and Yuusuke turned realizing what their friend was doing. Kurone had been informed about Hiei and his sister and he too was smiling.

"Yukina?"Hiei gently asked.

"Yes Hiei what is it?" Yukina said gently giving him her best smile.

"I want to tell you something about your brother." He said uncomfortably.

"Go ahead."

"Well, I know who he is and where he is." He paused not knowing what to say next/ "Oh this is wonderful Hiei, who is he? And where is he?" Yukina asked expectantly.Kuwabara looked over her shoulder and was listening and was listening just as intently as Yukina.

"He is right in front of you, I am your brother." Hiei said as soft as his voice could go.

Yukina's eyes were filling with tears and she hugged him. Overjoyed at finding her brother.

"Please don't cry Yukina." Hiei said, He couldn't stand seeing her cry.

She stopped and gave him another hug and a kiss then they walked on board . Kuwabara was being restrained from killing hiei by Kurama, Yuusuke and Kurone to keep him from charging Hiei.

After they calmed him down. (By knocking him out with a dead branch) They sailed away and a few weeks later Koenma received a video on which Youkiyra and Nakine explained that he would never find them and they were happy doing as they pleased and would never serve a Toddler Prince. (At least not without a great Price, Lotsa money.)

So in the end Kuwabara married Yukina and Hiei soon became an uncle and Kieko and Yuusuke married and had 3 children. Kurama became known as the best and most renown botanist and master gardener in the whole human world.

Tilmar and Amar eventually got married and lived in Makia but visited the others in the human world often and even enrolled their 2 children in a human school.

Koenma eventually gave up searching for the two thieves that still robbed in Makia getting richer from every robbery. The two best friends visited their new friends often in the human world and they soon had a thriving friendship and all the new Children kept calling Nakine BC (Amar started that) and they called Youkiyra Foxy (or Foxy Lady) Then all ended well and every one lived happily ever after that is if the story ever ended. (or goes ker-plop says I)

Who knows maybe the 2 are still alive and close by. You figure it out whether they are or not. Or in your heart.

THE END

Nakine Well that story wasn't that bad

Hiei: Why do you say that? Because now Yukina knows that I'm her brother!

Youkiyra: Really Hiei sometimes I think that you are as bad as Nakine in things like that. (Talking to self) Now where did I put edition 2 of that set of riddle books.

Nakine: Run for your lives! It's the riddle books HELP!

Gin: Oh I love wind. Wait what was I going to say? Oh yes. Good-bye all you good readers to have read this far. Unless you've skipped to it. Then you are naughty Lads and Lassies/

Krystal Fox: I think they are over reacting. I love riddes and so does Kurama. And Gin it doesn't matter if they skip here they just won't know the rest of the story. Hope you enjoyed this story, in this story 2 of the names I have made up are real names, try and guess which ones they are.

Good-bye hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
